


How one stupid man stumbed through a galaxy and nobody called him out on his bullshit

by omgimsofabulous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I got bored and started a story, Is my OC a Jedi? I have no idea, Let's go on an adventure together, Minor Character Death, Original Fiction, Original characters meddling with the plot, Other, Poe Dameron is a Good Friend, Poe Dameron is handsome and he knows it, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Probably Star Wars: The Rise Of Skylwaker Spoilers, Star Wars Fanfiction, That may or may not fall in love with Poe Dameron because he's so sexy, That's Not How The Force Works, This is a story about my character, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgimsofabulous/pseuds/omgimsofabulous
Summary: Kai did not know how did he get in this mess as a few dozen blasters got pointed at his fear-stricken face. In the distance, he heard people shouting and giving orders. Was this the resistance? He really couldn't tell. A few homeless men and women with blasters and sticks?To appear less threateningly he reached to his belt and unhooked the lightsaber that dangled at his side and put it on the ground in front of him. The blasters were lowered as a shout rang through the thick bushes."Where did you get that from?"- Shouted a woman dressed in white clothes that was slowly making her way towards Kai. As she got closer he noticed that her hair was pulled in three messy buns."I found it?"This is a story of a man that stumbled and lied his way through the half the galaxy and nobody called him out on his bullshit.Also, I can't write summaries to save my life. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	How one stupid man stumbed through a galaxy and nobody called him out on his bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new original Star Wars story. This chapter is just the backstory of one of my OC's Kai. I never wrote any kind of story so please be considerate. If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes please, feel free to tell me about it. Enjoy~

#### 

Chapter 1: Prologue 

He is currently sitting in a rather disgusting and empty pub on the edge of the galaxy, waiting for his best friend to end the small talk and collect their money. They're expecting a meaty reward for their scavenger work. He took a look around the room taking in all the cringy (in his opinion) posters promoting the resistance. Grey metal walls were covered with them, excluding the windows that were boarded with wooden planks that let streaks of warm light into the room. Kai didn't care who he sold the salvaged parts to as long as the buyer paid, he didn't concern himself with the war that was raging on in the galaxy. In his mindless wandering, his gaze fell on Marl who is now shaking his hand with a strange-looking creature.

"It was a pleasure working with you"-The creature gurgled, a noise coming from the bottom of its throat. Marl only nodded his head in silent agreement.

The alien looked like one of the Hutts but there was something off about it. But he let the thought go because the only time he saw a Hutt was on a holovid. Sensing the end of the conversation Kai not wanting to waste any time moved to stand up, but froze as he felt the barrel of a gun press into the back of his head.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty boy?"-Came the voice of a Rodian that once stood leaning on the wall on the other side of the room.  
Kai wanted to turn around and glare at the aggressor but got interrupted halfway by a blaster shot that landed near his left foot. The weapon that shot made its way again to the base of his skull. Hot barrel singed the skin and some of the gray hair at Kai’s neck making him wince in pain.

"Don’t move. Gaze forward."

Kriff, why did he let himself get distracted?

Upon noticing the situation they were in Marl's face contorted into a grimace and his hand moved to hover over his blaster in the hip pouch. He spared a glance at Kai and turned to glare on the owner of the pub.

"What is the meaning of this?"-He cautiously asked the alien creature that has moved to sit in a large hair.

"What? Did you two expect to walk out of here with our money?"

"We had a deal."

"Yes, we _had_ a deal, but then I got a very interesting piece of information. Something more valuable than our little deal."- The creature smiled showing its weird bucked teeth.  
Marl's face got a little paler. That raised all of Kai's red flags, every instinct in his head screamed: “bad, bad, run”. His friend was always cool-headed and unbothered by a plan going awry. They needed to get the hell out of here. The blaster pointed at his head moved to the small of his back and nudged him towards his friend. Now standing close, shoulders almost touching and with six blasters and pistols pointed on them Kai mimicked Marl's snarl. There's no way they're dying here. He opened his mouth to shout some profanities at the boss of these people but, hand on his chest stopped him dead in his tracks. Kai turned his head and looked into Marls now clouded eyes. His gaze fell on his lips as the man mouthed what seemed like: "Sorry". He wanted to ask what's he apologizing for but got cut off by booming laugh.

"You should see the looks on your faces. What? You thought we won't do our homework and ask around? First Order is on its way, Jedi"- Smugness radiated from the Hutt looking creature. 

Jedi? This ugly thing lost its mind. They don't exist anymore.

"You can't fool me."- Came the rather angry answer to his thoughts. Kai didn't realize he said that out loud and facepalmed (in his head this time). "I ordered my men to search your ship, we found this"

Both of them watched as the Rodian came to the left of the 'Hutt' and pulled a lightsaber from one of his pouches. Kai's jaw was on the floor, with total disbelief he looked at Marl who had an emotionless look on his face. His brain shut off for a second. Having a lightsaber didn’t mean that someone has to be a Jedi, right? Marl must’ve found it in some hell hole, and forgot to say anything about it to Kai. Whose mind is now wilding with every scenario that could excuse a person that he almost considered his brother, keeping such a huge thing in secret? He couldn't believe it. Kai is his most trusted friend and he hid something like that from him?! He felt almost empty, he told him everything, and got lied to in the long run? If they survive this mess Kai will have a serious talk with that liar that probably will involve his fist in Marl's face. Going back to reality Kai noticed the tension that was building up with every passing second. Everyone was on edge. Everyone except the man standing next to him, who had an almost peaceful look on his face.

"Let's talk about this"- Marl's even voice cut through like a knife.

"You Jedi only talk, and I just want the reward that comes with your head"-  
Stop calling him that, was the sentence that Kai wanted to shout, instead he just growled, low in his throat. The creature’s eyes landed on him upon hearing the noise.

"You don't want the whole resistance coming after you, do you?"- The alien's head snapped up again and met Marl’s gaze.

"You're not with the resistance"- With a gurgling noise came a challenge.

"You want to try your luck?"- His friend bit back with a smirk and smugness in his tone.

The creature's eyes clouded in thought, with a grumble it called the Rodian over to its side and started whispering something to him. Kai then started thinking, had he ever noticed any strange behavior from his ‘brother’. His mind started doing backflips in his skull when thinking about the possibilities of his loved one being a Jedi. He wasn’t mad about the likelihood of Marl being a Jedi, he was mad that If he was one, he did not tell Kai about it. That’s the thing that stung him the most about this whole situation. He got startled out of his thoughts when a loud noise of a landing spaceship filled the room. Few heads snapped to the boarded windows to take a peek at the newcomers. It was the First Order. Upon realizing what would happen to a bunch of criminals that were in the room, chaos ensured. Few of the aliens took off running and the rest started shouting questions and asking for orders from the ‘Hutt’. Within all the ruckus Marl's hand shot up and the lightsaber that was resting on one of the bar stools came to him instantly. The sound of the ignited lightsaber caused the remaining hostiles to let go of their blasters in surrender. Kai's jaw was on the floor, mesmerized by the beautiful glow of the golden blade. A voice saying ‘I could look at it for hours’ whispered but got cut short as his attention snapped to the metal doors that went flying through the room. In came the forces of the First Order and without a word started firing in every direction. Everyone knew that stormtroopers couldn’t hit anything but they had the numbers and could easily swarm their target. Amidst all the blaster fire Kai dropped to his knees and crawled his way behind a counter. Peeking around it from time to time taking potshots at the soldiers dressed in white armor. It wasn’t enough but at least he did something. The Hutt looking creature was not lucky enough to get to cover and got shot at least three times in the stomach area and fell out of its stupid chair. Serves him right. Kai then glimpsed at Marl as he deflected the blaster shots with the lightsaber with such grace and fluent moves that Kai felt his heart being ripped to pieces. The situation dawning on him, he got made a fool out of himself. Could he still trust him? Did he lie about everything else? As he was being swarmed with the voices that were screaming on him for loving and believing, he almost didn’t notice his friend- NO- the dirty liar rolling and cutting through the stormtroopers. The emergency doors slid shut with a press of a button and with a loud thud, Kai snapped his gaze to Marl as the man shouted at him.

"Let's get out of here!"

Without thinking, Kai jumped over the counter and raced to his side. They ran into some tunnel that they found in the back of the pub and were now running through the narrow streets of a moon that he forgot the name of. With the adrenaline pumping through his veins, ears ringing, he didn't know in what direction they were heading. Being lightheaded, the only thing that was grounding him and not making him stop was Marl’s hand in his. His vision somewhat cleared when he saw their ship. They had to speed up because the shouting and stomping of running enemies were hot on their heels. As they let go of one another Kai almost ran into the buttons that were supposed to open the ramp. He mindlessly punched in the code and ordered the ramp to open. Meanwhile, Marl turned his back to the ship and was deflecting the blaster fire. Kai was praying to the gods that he did not believe in for the ramp to open quicker. When the doors finally slammed on the ground he shouted.

"Get your ass on the ship, NOW!"

Turning his back to the enemy Marl was now booking it as fast as humanly possible to get on the ship, his hand outstretched to Kai in desperation. As their fingers touched blaster shot hit Marl's left shoulder. Stumbling, they both fell on board and Kai took off running to the cockpit of the starship and within a few seconds, they were in hyperspace heading to a nearest neutral space station. Brushing his hair from a sweaty forehead he took notice that Marl is not in the cockpit with him. Fearing the worst he rushed back to the hangar. Rounding the corner he caught the sight of the other man lying on the floor, blood oozing from the wound in his shoulder. Kai slid to him on his knees and grasped his hands pulling his dearest companion in halfway on his lap.

"Marl? Buddy, can you hear me?"

As on cue, Marl started coughing, blood now coming from his mouth. Rules of first aid ran through Kai's mind, but nothing on board could help. He didn't even notice that he started crying until he saw wet droplets hit Marl's dark brown jacket.

"Yeah, I-I can."- Came a weak reply from the man lying on the floor.

"You're going to be fine, I promise. We both will be fine"- Kai started pleading and sobbing uncontrollably. Through his mewling, he almost didn't hear that the deadly wounded man was trying to say something.

"Go t-to A-Ajan Kloss"- Whispered, while choking and gurgling on blood.

Kai put his hands on both sides of Marl's face and pressed their foreheads together, sweat, tears, and blood now combining. He felt the breath leaving the bleeding man’s lungs on his face. As he thought that Marl was gone, he caught a faint sound of the last word that his friend breathed.

"Hope"- Was the last thing Kai heard as the last person that he called family was snuffed from this world.

**In the endless vacuum of space, in timeless silence, the only thing that could be heard is the painful scream of those who got left behind.**

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo that was the backstory. Let me know what you think in the comments! If I get positive feedback I'll probably consider continuing the story.  
> Also, I posted a drawing of Kai on my Instagram page.  
> Here's the link if you're interested: https://www.instagram.com/p/B8cwIIOJnqF/


End file.
